Hello World! Are You Ready To Rock?
by Dana Scully Mulder
Summary: Mulder & Scully's second child's thoughts on her first few days of life. Hallie POV


Title: Hello World.. Are you ready to Rock  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Keywords: MSM, Baby fic. the second of six ( X-Fes universe our dear agents have six angels)  
  
Discription: The Mulder family extends from a family of three to a family of four. Hallie POV  
  
Warning: If you don't like the idea of our agents getting together... Turn back now!  
  
Disclaimer: : knocks on Chris Carter's door:: Mr. Carter, Can Mulder and Scully along with their child Will come out to play?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Well, Well, Well, Hello World. I have just one question? Are you ready to rock?....... What no applause? So you mean to tell me that I left that nice warm place in my Mom just to play to a dead house. Why the hell was I born then? I mean I didn't ask to be born and yet here I am playing to a dead crowd.  
  
Wait one minute.. Did You hear that? Um excuse me two worm like things entering my domain. Excuse me did I ask you two in here. You know this room is mine. Wait It's just my daddy with the weird name Fox. I like his name it's unique. Hi Daddy! Okay now let's give him a smile. Oh yeah it works everytime. I got this Daddy's girl thing worked out already. I do something cute and he thinks I'm even more adorable then he did before. I like that concept. Yeah Daddy keep smiling but before long you will be wrapped around my little finger. Now the other worm like thing is saying something. My daddy tells me that he's my brother. Wait one damn minute. I have a brother.. Shit and I wanted to be the only child. It's no fair. But I'm still the first born girl of the Mulder clan and I plan to get my way all the time. So who cares if I'm the second child. Wait I think I just heard my name. Daddy say it again please. .. Hallie... Hallie.. that's what your calling me. Hallie Katherine Mulder. Oh God.. What is wrong with you people? Still It's better than William Fox Mulder. That's my brother's name I think. I better be quiet Daddy is explaining something to Will. Oh Will was born out of wedlock. So he's a bastard child... and I'm IN wedlock. How come Mr. Two years older then me is the bastard child and I'm not. Man life already sucks. I think I'll just crawl back into my Mommy's tummy.  
  
Oh another worm like thing enters the room. It's Mommy yeah I like Mommy. Her name is Dana but daddy is always calling her Scully or something. I guess that's her last name. Because she calls him Mulder. Will goes with Mommy thank God as Daddy starts to pick me up. Hey Did I ask to be moved. No. I don't understand parents. They think it's cute when you're peacefully in your crib then they decide to make you unhappy by moving you just because they think it's cute. I don't understand this thing with adults and cuteness. Okay I'll cry.. that should give him the message. In Five, four , three , two,one.. Okay I did it but he's still picking me up and trying to comfort me. Oh a girl can get used to this.. No wonder Mommy likes him.  
  
Okay this is what I can tell about my daddy's looks. He has dark hair and a big nose. I found that out by pulling on it. He also told me that my brother has dark hair like him but no big nose. Who would want Daddy's big nose but again Mommy doesn't seem to mind. He also told him that I look like Mommy which means in the near future I will have red hair and green eyes. Is that a good thing? Daddy says it is but than again I think Daddy like's Mommy a little too much. Daddy has pretty eyes though and there fun to look in. Oh yeah Daddy just look into my eyes and fall under my spell so that when I'm older I'll max out all your credit cards. Wait you can't take your eyes of me. The Hallie commands you.. Okay it worked he is now staring right back at me as a sound is coming from a big black box. Oh God the box is possessed. Runaway, Daddy the box is possessed. Oh it's actually quite soothing and it has riffs of some kind. Okay Daddy the Hallie commands you to tell me what that is. He says it's music and that is a band or was a band called Led Zepplin and that song is called Stairway to Heaven. I smile letting him know I approve. We currently are sitting in my rocking chair as Daddy tells me he'll teach me about Aerosmith, the Stones, the Beatles and AC/DC. He'll teach me the rest later. I let out a yawn accidently. Man I'm tired. Wait I'm getting sleepy. I don't want to fall asleep. I yawn again as I start to close my eyes. No, No , No, I'm not falling asleep.. I'm not falling asleep, I'm not...( yawns) falling asleep.. Damn I fell asleep but still Daddy thinks it's cute. I'm sure of it.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
by: Scully Chan 


End file.
